Forbidden Love
by leesylumps
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, Bella is still married to Edward but having a lifetime together isn't all that it seems anymore with him. Alice is feeling the same also, realising that perhaps their lifetime partners aren't their true mates. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Hi. This is my first time publishing anything on FanFiction, so please don't criticise too harshly. Thanks**

**I don't own anything about Twilight. It's all Stephanie Meyer's**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

I looked up from the book I had just finished reading and glanced around the room. How many books have I read now? I most definitely have lost count. I blew out a long sigh. Thanks to our strengthened hearing Edward heard and called from his study, "You alright, Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just finished another book that's all." I replied, which was true why I was sighing but not the whole truth. There was no way I could tell him; thank God he couldn't read my mind.

"Ok, sweetie." He said. Not once did he move from his study to come see me. Typical of an immortal life, too busy learning. I pondered on what book I should buy now to read. So many books with an eternity to read them all. Edward at the moment seems intent on trying to learn as many languages as possible, I gave up after attempting simple French. Sighing again, quieter this time, I got up, put the book back onto the shelf and walked into his study.

"I'm gonna go and visit Alice for a bit. I feel like I haven't seen her in ages." I said to him. Slowly he looked up from his desk and turned to me.

"Sure hun. Although you only saw her the other day." I looked back on that memory of our time. Oh how I loved spending time with her.

"Yuh-huh, I just love our talks that's all. How's the Greek going?" I asked.

"Good actually. Πού είναι Nessie?"

"What?" I exclaimed. He chuckled at my reply.

"Where's Nessie, darling?" He asked, this time understandable.

"Oh, she's gone out with Jake, again." I smiled knowing it irritated him.

"Okays. I hope he doesn't try anything funny." He looked at me trying to hold a serious face. He liked Jake more than he let on.

"Whatever you say dear. See you later." I leant in to kiss his lips. Our lips touched, yet still there was that feeling he was holding back for a reason. When we parted, he walked turned back to his desk and gave a distracted, "Bye."

I walked out the house, well cottage really and set off walking down the path. It's beautiful where I live, surrounded by woodland and wildlife. It was just, secluded. I missed everyone else and the company. Sure don't get me wrong, Edward is the best husband. We just don't seem to spend time together unless it's when we make love.

I decided to walk to the Cullen's house today, taking in all the beauty of where I live. Besides, it's only a five minute walk. Anyway I still have the tendency to trip now and again even though I'm a vampire, so I still have to be careful where I step. I involuntarily breathed in the fresh air letting it clear my head. My thoughts recently haven't exactly been... happy, like they should be. Though I was excited for seeing Alice's beautiful face again. She always seem to cheer me up. I smiled to myself.

After a few minutes I came upon the Cullen's family home. Edward, Nessie's and my cottage was positioned on a branched road just off the main house driveway, allowing us to get 'alone time' together. If I had a beating heart I'm sure the pace would've quickened at the thought of seeing Alice again. She's my best friend. I might not show it all the time but I most definitely would die without her. I walked up to the door, knocked lightly and stepped in. I was instantly met by Esme's warm welcome, "Hello sweetheart. How nice to see you again. Edward still doing his Greek?" She smiled.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I sighed, but smiled to show that it doesn't affect me much. Much to my fake expression, Esme giggled softly, believing me. "I've come to spend some time with Alice, actually. Need some girl time again."

"Oh sure hun. She most likely will know you're here. She's in her room, I think. The boys have gone off gallivanting again, taking Rose, and I think she's feeling a little alone. Carlisle didn't go so I'm spending time with him before he has to go back to work again. Go on up Bells. You still act like you're a visitor to this house, but you shouldn't forget this is your home too." She hugged me tightly before disappearing into a different room.

Excitedly, I ran up to Alice's room at frightening speed only to find that she wasn't there when I entered. I was suddenly disappointed and my heart sank until out of nowhere I heard a pixie-like squeal, "Bella!" before she herself flitted into my arms. I quickly put my arms around her and we embraced in a cosy hug. I couldn't help but take in her scent and it instantly made me feel happier. After a longer than normal hug, it broke and we looked into each other's eyes, still with our arms around each other.

"Oh my gosh! I've missed you. I love our girly times." She beamed at me, beaming at me with those beautiful topaz eyes. I felt mesmerised.

"Yeah, well I was bored, so I thought I'd come to see you again." I replied, meaning every word. Her face changed expression at hearing my words, to that of sadness.

"Oh, is he off learning again?" She asked, genuinely upset for me. God I loved her.

"Yeah, I heard Jasper's left you too! We can spend some girl time together." I smiled at her.

"Yay! Fun time with Bella!" She placed her hand in mine and pulled me over to her bed where we both lay on it facing each other. "So, let's talk about him." I dramatically threw my head back as if I didn't want to talk about him, but couldn't help smiling as I did so.

"We just seem to spend less time together. We're always together, but not together together. The only time we are doing something together is when we have sex but even then, something doesn't feel right. I love him, I know I do. It's just things are no longer the same." I sighed, feeling utterly depressed. I looked up to Alice's eyes and I saw that she felt genuine concern for me. I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach. She looked away from me, onto her duvet cover.

"I know how you feel. I love Jasper too, but lately, it just hasn't felt the same. Even the sex isn't what it used to be. I hide my emotions from him because I know he will notice something's up. It's just that he's always off with Emmet or whoever doing boy stuff and I'm left alone. Rose sometimes goes along, but mostly stays here, but me and her just don't have much in common to spend time together and Carlisle and Esme are always canoodling together in their love and I don't want to interrupt." I felt my heart lurch and the sound of Alice feeling down. She's always so happy and lively and I don't want anyone to make my Alice sad. Wait, what? MY Alice? Well, she is my best friend after all.

"But now I'm here, we can comfort each other." I beamed at her, she looked up at me and beamed back at me with those indulging topaz eyes. My heart instantly warmed to her and I almost jumped for joy when she pulled me into a tight hug while we were both led on the bed. She giggled, when I huffed at the suddenness of the hug and continued to hug, tighter this time. After longer than expected the hug ended and I ended up looking into those dreamy eyes again. She placed her hands in mine and we continued to look into each other's eyes. We stayed like this for a long time, just enjoying each other's company and closeness until I heard a familiar voice coming from downstairs.

"Hey mum. Yeah. I've just come to collect my wife from Alice, she seems to have stolen her." I pulled myself away from Alice's beautiful face to look at the time. Oh my God! I'd been gone 4 hours! I looked back to Alice but she was avoiding my gaze as though saddened.

"Sorry, Alice. Seems my master has called. I'll drop by soon." She finally looked back at me and smiled, though I could see in her eyes she didn't want me to leave. I scrunched up my eyes, knowing instantly I would regret it as soon as I said it, "Maybe we could go shopping?" She instantly picked up and squealed happily.

"Oh yay! Bella I love you!" She pulled me into yet another hug and again her touch brought warming tingles throughout my body. I embraced her back and smiled to myself, happy that she was in my life and that I'd made her happy. Finally, I pulled out of the hug and got up, tripping over my awkward feet. This caused Alice to laugh out loud which if I was human, I'm sure I would've blushed. I casually got up as though nothing happened and waved goodbye to her, missing her touch already and walked downstairs to my waiting husband.

He smiled when he saw me and said, "Come on Mrs Cullen, I shall take you home." I smiled at his gesture, placed my hand in his, said my goodbye to everyone and left to walk back home, to where I would soon be bored, yet again. Sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please comment if there is something amiss. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I don't own any rights to the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I slowly flicked through the TV channels, trying to find something to entertain me. Nessie had phoned up earlier asking if she could stay over at Jake's for a couple of days and I said that was fine. As soon as we had left Carlisle and Esme's house, Edward as per usual, returned to his study to continue in his not-so-fascinating Greek language. Mentally sighing, I turned off the TV and got up and headed off to the bedroom. As I passed the study, I casually said, "I'm going for a lie down."

Edward was instantly at my side asking, "Are you feeling okay sweetie?" He genuinely looked concerned but I could see that underneath he wished he hadn't been disturbed.

"No I'm fine. I haven't come down with a vampiric flu!" We both smiled at this knowing it wasn't possible. "I'm just going for a nap." He instantly understand and gently kissed my forehead before returning to his land of Greek. One of the things that I missed about being human was the sleep. It allowed me to let my mind wander and do its own thing, displaying how I really feel to myself, whilst resting. So, usually every evening I go for a semi-sleep where I close my eyes and let myself daydream. Edward thought it was quite funny at first, but he soon understood my reasoning and left me to it. Alice usually cuddles up to me when we have sort-of-sleepovers, comforting me. It's kind of nice.

I wandered off into the bedroom and flung myself down on the comfy mattress. I breathed out a sigh of relief from the comfort of the bed. After as few minutes of lying there, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and phoned Alice.

"Hey Bells! I've been missing you. How're you?" She asked, sounding deeply interested.

"I'm okay. There's nothing to do really and el-Greeko hasn't left his land of Greece since we got home except to say goodnight. The trio not back yet?"

I heard her sigh before answering, "No, but soon I believe." My heart lurched at the sound of Alice's sad voice and I wished I could've been there to comfort her.

We chatted for a while until the boys (and Rose) came home, which seemed to cheer her up more than our chat. I instantly felt a stab of jealousy against Jasper. I had no idea why because I truly loved him to bits. He made Alice happy yet I wished it was me. Alice was about to hang up when she asked, "Oh Bells! Do you want to go shopping tomorrow then we could go clubbing after that and stay in a hotel before heading home?"

"Uhh, really?" I replied, pretending to be really uninterested but secretly I couldn't wait.

"He-he. I'll pick you up at 10am. See you then!" She hung up and I instantly missed her beautiful melodic voice. After a while, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

_I was sat knees crossed opposite Alice on her bed. Everyone had gone out hunting and left just the two of us. She placed her hand in mine and she shuffled round so that we were cuddling. After a while, I turned my body so that I was facing her. Her eyes had turned a dark topaz colour and then mesmerised me more than normal. I glanced down at our hands still entwined and my breathing quickened. Alice's seemed to have too, I noticed. I looked back up towards Alice when surprisingly her face was centimetres away from mine. Knots instantly tied in my stomach and if my heart was still beating I'm sure it would've skipped a beat._

_Alice suddenly pressed her cool lips against mine and it sent vibrant shockwaves throughout my whole body. My mind instantly went into overdrive and I opened my mouth to return the kiss. My lips felt on fire as they came into contact with Alice's cool soft lips. Alice then deepened the kiss by putting her tongue in my mouth. It felt amazing to be so connected with her. She pushed me over so that I lay on my back and she straddled me, our lips never parting._

_I slid my right hand through her short spiking hair and she huskily growled at me. Her hair and the kiss turned me on so much. The kiss was like nothing else. It was like my whole body was in fiery bliss. This was nothing like Edward! I stopped the kiss for a split second to look into her eyes. I now understood the dark topaz meant lust and this urged me to continue, so I placed my lips back onto her cool ones. Then, I slid my left hand up her body towards her breast and gently squeezed. She moaned in response and that urged me to do more. I placed my hand under her shirt and continue to feel her breast through her bra._

_Instantly, Alice picked me up and placed me against the wall, making the situation even hotter. She slid her right leg in between my own causing me to break the kiss and moan out loud. Alice growled back and continued to kiss me and work her magic. I was in ecstasy heaven and it was all Alice's doing..._

I was brutally shaken awake. Edward loomed over me with concern on his face.

"Bella sweetie, you were moaning and you're all sweaty. Did you have a bad dream?"

I noticed him for the first time, realising what I had just dreamt. I had dreamt sleeping with Alice! Mine and his sister! My best and closest friend! I tried to look convincing and replied, "Yeah I'm fine. I can't remember it now." I looked around the room and noticed how I felt I was really wet down there and how hot I was. Edward climbed onto the bed with me and snuggled up. I was stiff at first, still in shock from my dream but then responded the cuddle and looked into his eyes. They were deep ebony black.

"Ed babe. Go hunting. I'm fine now, honestly." He looked at me for a minute before smiling and giving me a kiss on the forehead before getting up.

"I won't be back before Alice comes for you, so I shall see you tomorrow after your shopping day. I love you," and then he ran off.

I sat up, still in shock of what I had just experienced. Does this mean that I'm in love with Alice? More so than Edward? Oh no, and I'm going to be with her all day and night. I'm scared she's going to see how I feel. This isn't looking good...


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any rights to the characters!**

**I hope the story is okay. If you don't like it I probs won't publish anymore chapters. Hope it's as good as I feel it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

APOV

At 10 on the dot, I arrived in my little yellow Porsche in front of Bella's and Edward's little cottage and beeped the horn. I was so excited to be spending the day with Bella. She made me feel so content that even Jasper didn't seem able to fill; it must be a girl thing. In an instant, Bella whizzed out the house and was inside the passenger car. Her brown hair still flowing round her face. My gosh, she was beautiful.

"Hey, Bells!" I beamed at her, so excited that she was in my company again. I took a breath and breathed in her amazing scent. Almost as good as when she was human. I just couldn't get enough of it. Bella turned her head to face me and smiled at me muttering, "Hey," before she turned to look out the window again. Something wasn't right.

"Are you okay Bells?" I asked her, quite concerned. As I said this I leant over to her and pushed some of the soft hair behind her ear so I could see her face. I noticed she went stiff at this contact. Have I done something wrong? I couldn't bear it if I'd upset her.

She turned to me and tried to be convincing when she said, "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream last night that's all." By now I had left the cottage behind and was driving along at immense speed towards Port Angeles.

I turned to face her again, to look at those beautiful features and replied, "Ok sweetie. We can talk about it later if you wish." I hoped to God that it wasn't me who upset my Bella. I couldn't live with myself. She's the only one who keeps me sane nowadays. I loved her so much. If only she knew. Oh my God! What if she worked out how much I loved her and was uncomfortable with it? Oh dear God! I felt my eyes glazing over at the thought of this, so I stared forward pretending to be concentrating on the driving.

We arrived in Port Angeles soon after leaving Forks and Bella and I got out of my little dinky car. Bella seemed to have picked up a bit after the ride and we were soon linking arms walking off to the mall. The touch of her arm through my clothes sent hot shivers through my body. I was looking forward to tonight.

"Which shop shall we go in first Bells? I'll let you pick." She groaned at the prospect of hours of endless shopping and surprisingly picked a jewellery shop. "Good choice!" I giggled at her and she beamed back at me, sticking her tongue out at me. Bella unlinked her arms and went to sit down whilst I did the shop tour. Whenever I found something I liked I wandered over to her and asked her opinion. It was quite amusing actually as she said everything was "fine". I chuckled softly to myself at Bella's obvious lack of interest in shopping. Finally I walked up to her with some fancy dangling earrings and a sexy matching necklace. "What do you think of these?" I asked her.

"Fine. Just like the other stuff you showed me." She looked at me, seemingly bored. I smiled wryly back at her.

"These are for you when out tonight. My treat." As I said this I wandered off, forcing her to get up and come to me.

"Thanks Al, you didn't have to." Bella embraced me in a tight hug and whispered into my ear, lower than anyone else's hearing and said, "I love you." Those three words sent my whole body into a mass tingle and as we parted from the hug I said to her,

"I love you too, sweetie," and I bounded off to pay.

I was having an amazing time with Bella and it seemed that she had too. We had gone into countless shops buying allsorts from jewellery to clothing and especially, shoes! Bella didn't buy much so I made her carry most of the bags. We both found it hilarious when I said, "come on pack-horse. We're not finished yet!"

It was around 4pm when I have finally decided that shopping was over and Bella seemed well and truly thrilled. I helped her with some of the bags, our fingers brushing for a split second, sending yet more electrical shocks through my body. If only she knew. We then dumped all the stuff in my car and we drove off to the hotel so we could get ready for tonight.

When we arrived I noticed Bella was glancing up at the grand building, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Be careful. You'll start catching flies soon." I giggled at her. She quickly shut her mouth and laughed back whilst getting the bags out the boot.

"Alice, we didn't have to stay somewhere grand, you know." She said to me as we walked into the reception.

"I know, but I like to treat my Bells." I replied and she then responded by looking down at the floor causing her hair to fall over her face. If she was human, I'm sure she would've been blushing.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen and I have booked a reservation for a one night stay in a room, please." I said to the receptionist while Bella stood there carrying all the bags.

"Yes, Mrs Cullen. It is for a king size bed, yes?" The man asked, glancing over at Bella and smiling.

"Yeah, that's right." I replied, handing over my card to pay. The man took the card, received the payment and we were soon had our key to room 405.

"Have a nice stay with your partner, Mrs Cullen." The receptionist asked as we walked to the lifts. Bella looked to me in surprise but with a smile on her face and mouthed "partner?". I giggled at her reaction and said,

"Well, two women, sharing one bed, practically in arm with each other when walking in, after shopping. What do you think he expects?" I laughed at her and she laughed back, so loud that others heard. This made me laugh even harder.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you were my partner Al. You're amazing." She said to me as we got into the lift. My heart lurched at her saying this and I'm sure she was nervous when she told me. We were going to have fun tonight.

BPOV

We soon both arrived at the room and I immediately dumped all of Alice's shopping on the floor and flopped myself onto the bed. I heard Alice give a harmonious giggle at my actions. She too then jumped onto the bed with me and cuddled up. The closeness made my head spin, but Alice just closed her eyes and smiled to herself. I wonder what she was thinking. Did she have these feelings that I have? She can't do. Her and Jasper are absolutely perfect together and I'm no way near as beautiful as Alice or Jasper.

We lay like this for a while until I heard Alice reshuffle a little, as if to get more comfortable. Her face was now inches away from mine and I was sure her breathing had quickened. I resisted every urge possible to lean in and kiss her and instead I looked into her deep topaz eyes. They seemed to be full of thought when all of a sudden her face went blank and expressionless and her body went stiff. I was worried for a second when I realised that she was having a vision. After a couple of minutes, she came back and look a little flustered.

"Everything okay, Al?" I asked her, worried whoever had upset her. She quickly picked up on my question and her face returned to a smile

"It's fine. It was just about this evening. Looks like we shall have a great time!" I beamed at this and she smiled back at me until she decided to get up. "I'm going to go for a shower Bells. I want to look my best for tonight." She told me in her sweet voice and then I watched her as her pixie-like body bounced off to the bathroom. I sighed a breath of relief and lied back on the bed and closed my eyes, hopeful for this evening.

APOV

I loved cuddling up to Bella. It was so comforting to have her so close. Especially her eyes. They were the same colour as my Jasper's but Bella's seemed to have a larger attraction to them. They were a brilliant gold and I just couldn't get enough of it. As soon as I was perfectly close and comfy with Bella a sudden vision came on.

_"How dare you take away my wife! And turn her to love you more than me!" Edward shouted at me trying to stop himself from charging at me._

_"Edward, I'm sorry. It just happened. I didn't force Bella to do anything. You know me that much." Edward seemed to believe that statement but still was immensely angry at me._

_"Bella and I are mates for life. We can't love anyone more than that. Just because Jasper isn't yours and he no longer takes your fancy, it doesn't mean you can try and poison my wife's mind into thinking you're her true love!" He growled at me again._

_Oh what have I done, I thought. I have hurt Jasper immensely and he's left the family, hurting everyone in it and Bella and my love has hurt so many people. I still love Jasper and I don't want him to be hurt, but it just wasn't right. The whole family has been hurt._

I immediately snapped out of my vision and noticed Bella staring at me with worry on her face.

"Everything okay, Al?" She asked me. Oh my God. If anything happened between Bella and I, it would destroy the whole family and most of all Jasper, whom I still loved dearly. I realised I still had to answer Bella, so I put on a smile.

"It's fine. It was just about this evening. Looks like we shall have a great time!" She believed my every word and beamed up at my face. She was so beautiful when she was happy. I decided I needed some time alone so I got up and said to Bella, "I'm going to go for a shower Bells. I want to look my best for tonight." I then turned away and bounced off to the bathroom to make it look like I was feeling myself. I could do with a shower to get my thoughts straight for tonight.


End file.
